Supergirl: Wake Up
"Wake Up" is the third episode of season three of the superhero fantasy series Supergirl and the forty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Chad Lowe with a script written by Gabriel Llanas and Anna Musky-Goldwyn. It first aired on the CW Network on Monday, November 20th, 2017 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Supergirl was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number T13.20657. * Actress Katie McGrath is credited in this episode, but her character, Lena Luthor, does not make an appearance. * Actress Georgia Hacche is credited as Georgia Mae Hecche in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Patricia Arias, who is the adoptive mother of Samantha Arias. * This is the first episode of Supergirl directed by Chad Lowe. Lowe is also an actor. He played Thomas Coville in episode 3x04, "The Faithful". Coincidentally, he was also the voice of Rokk Krinn in the "New Kids in Town" episode of Superman: The Animated Series. The character of Imra Ardeen appeared in that episode as well, where she was voiced by Melissa Joan Hart. Allusions * Reference is made to Clark Kent in this episode. Clark Kent is the human identity of Kal-El, aka Superman, who is Kara's cousin. On Supergirl, Superman is played by actor Tyler Hoechlin and appeared last in "Nevertheless, She Persisted". In this episode, Kara is prepared to use her body as a whirling drill and notes that she saw Clark do it once. This is a wink to the 1978 feature film Superman: The Movie where Superman spun his body around at super-speed to drill himself through a concrete sidewalk. * The stone structure that Samantha Arias unwittingly creates with the Sunstone crystal bears an architectural style similar to that of the Fortress of Solitude. This style originated with Superman: The Movie. The Dark Kryptonian calls the structure the Fortress of Sanctuary. * This is the first appearance of Imra Ardeen on Supergirl. She is based on a DC Comics character of the same name who is an alien telepath from the 31st century and a member of a superhero team called the Legion of Super-Heroes. She first appeared along with her Legion teammates in ''Adventure Comics'' #247 in April, 1958. The comic book version of Imra Ardeen had blonde hair, whereas the Supergirl version is a brunette. * Reign is a fictional alien character and an antagonist featured in comic books published by DC Comics. She was introduced as part of the "New 52" era of continuity and first appeared in ''Supergirl'', Volume 6 #5 in March, 2012. Quotes * Mon-El: I'm sorry. For all of this. I never thought I'd see you again. I had to keep living. * Kara Danvers: You kept the necklace. * Mon-El: Of course I did. As a reminder of everything you... you taught me and did for me. A reminder of you. * Kara Danvers: That means a lot. * Mon-El: You... you have to believe that no matter what... what century or universe or world I'm living in that I would never forget you. Never. It was wrong of me to keep the truth from you. * Kara Danvers: Well, the truth never hurts as much as secrets. * Mon-El: Yeah, and I should have known better. You've never needed my protection. Except for that one time when we went for all you can eat ribs, and you, uh... you were inhaling those things if I remember correctly. I swear... * Kara Danvers: It was a limited time offer. I had to. * Mon-El: That's a good point. * Kara Danvers: This is the first time I've seen you smile since you've been back. * Mon-El: I haven't had a chance to say it yet, but, uh... it's really good to see you. .... * Kara Danvers: Winn. I got your message. * Winn Schott: Yes, yes. Of course. Uh... so, I'm not really quite sure what to make of it, but I thought you guys should see this. There was an incident that happened this morning. * J'onn J'onzz: What is it? * Winn Schott: Uh, so the city sent out an exploratory team to investigate the effects of the submarine attack, and you can see that they found something strange in the bedrock. So they went to check it out, and... * J'onn J'onzz: It... got attacked. * Winn Schott: Yeah. I mean, luckily, their emergency systems kicked in and they made it to the surface, but they could have easily just been taken out. * J'onn J'onzz: What else can you find out? * Winn Schott: Oh! The USGS geothermal scans. We can pull up one of those to find these coordinates. the result Okay. Well, I can tell you two things right off the bat. One, according to the rock layers, that ship has been under there for about 12,000 years. And two, whatever metal it's made out of is not on the periodic table. .... * Kara Danvers: You know I don't sleep anymore? I lay awake at night just staring at the ceiling, because if I close my eyes, I dream about you dying. I see you disappearing to the blackness of space forever. This is was all I wanted. This. And... and when I saw you on that ship... oh, my god, I felt like I could hope again. I could touch you and see you and hear you and be with you, finally. But... you're... you're different. I... You have nothing to say? Nothing? * Mon-El: I'm sorry. * Kara Danvers: Shame on me for having a human heart. See also External Links Keywords 31st century; California; Clark Kent; D.E.O. headquarters; Department of Extranormal Operations; Flight; Green Martians; Hologram; Hypersleep; Intangibility; Invulnerability; Kryptonian; Kryptonian rocket; Martians; National City; Reign; Saturn; Shape-shifters; Spacecraft; Submersible; Sunstone; Suspended animation; Titanians; Worldkillers Category:2017/Episodes Category:November, 2017/Episodes